Spirituality
by Macose Brok
Summary: An elder eldritch abomination has crept toward the Earth. Now it is just outside the Earth's atmosphere. a school has 2 weeks to get prepared for its arrival. One group plans to fight it. Enter the struggle of mind and magic. Can you see the eyes? "Whose eyes are those?" Prequel to Mentality.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by Regalis. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.  
**

* * *

It was September, when a couple of students while chatting online, sensed a gigantic being come into the solar system. Aron and Tomu had been chatting, now Tomu has left in a hurry, leaving Aron to chat with Nohasu.

 _Chat Log:-:September 8th, 2014_

 **Nohasu** -

We going to get it on

 **Aron** -

He'll be back. Just give him a sec. He most likely hasn't explained the aroti thing to you yet though has he?

 **Nohasu** -

No I don't think he has

 **Aron** -

Ok, so it's essentially an extremely powerful being that assisted in the creation of the omniverse. This being has killed a member of his group (because the member tried using time to kill an immortal) and in all the lifetimes he's had it's never head towards earth before, and it is. And it only does this when there is a "disturbance"

And something is quite important about its eyes being seen apparently

Then he started acting in a hurry to do something.

 **Nohasu** -

Tomu is a strange person

 **Aron** -

It's managed to affect my physical body's fear centers though. But my mind remains mostly unscathed.

Also, we have a super moon tonight. Coincidence? I think not!

 _ **(Suddenly, Tomu gets back and joins in)**_

 **Tomu** -

Everyone is here. We need to talk strategy.

 **Nohasu** -

Ya sure what do u have

 **Tomu** -

I've seen the Aroti in action before, so there are three tactics that I'm aware of that it would use.

 **Aron** -

Well I've got my initial plan, but aroti might just screw it up. So we shall hide for a while and I will set up defenses against time distortions using ki, and until we can ascend we should wait, but if we can't then continue.

 **Tomu -**

First, the fact that the Earth is basically a large sphere, it won't know exactly where We or the others in my group are. We should stay inside as much as possible.

Second, it is prone to be rather lazy when it comes to locating targets, so it will attempt to convert a few followers to find us for it. We have to be critical and safe proofing everyone.

Third, it will try and take out the Factors of Existence to draw us out. We need to be careful who we give our names and residences to, if we have to, we can talk in person at school.

 **Aron -**

Damn it could use Ashurī and even as obvious as it would be

 **Tomu -**

That is a 25% possibility.

 _End of Line_

They chatted about a bunch of random topics before going to bed. That night, Aron sees the Eyes of Aroti.


	2. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by Regalis. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.****

* * *

The next day, Aron tells Tomu about what he saw the night before.

 _Chat Log:-:September 9th, 2014_

 **Aron -**

You on?

 **Tomu -**

Yeah.

 **Aron -**

I saw a pair of eyes made of energy last night

 **Tomu -**

Seeing its eyes are a sign of its arrival.

It's almost here.

 **Aron -**

Well it's still around Jupiter right? Or is it to the next planet?

 **Tomu -**

It's just about near the Asteroid belt.

 **Aron -**

Of Jupiter?

 **Tomu -**

Of the Solar System.

 **Aron -**

Ok so it's still far away? Get your shit together

 **Nohasu -**

Hahahahahahahahaha

 **Tomu -**

It won't be here for a few days, a week or two at the most.

Until then, we have to prepare.

 **Aron -**

(Prepares very hard)

 **Tomu -**

I meant literally.

 **Aron -**

Yes but I'm texting like 6 people at once

 _End of Line_

Once again the three of them start talking about something completely random. The next day, Aron uses Ki to put a shield of invisible energy around the school.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by Regalis. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.**

* * *

After school, Tomu messages Nohasu about the shield.

 _Chat log:-:September 10th, 2014_

 **Tomu -**

Nohasu.

 **Nohasu -**

Wat

 **Tomu -**

Did you sense the shield around the school?

 **Aron -**

His third eyes shut down lol

 **Tomu -**

Ah, I see.

 **Nohasu -**

No. But I can't say energy was the first thing on my mind today. But I did feel a little weird today now that u mention it

 **Tomu -**

That was the shield Aron put up.

 **Nohasu -**

Oh. Why

 **Tomu -**

Aroti is almost here.

 **Aron -**

I put a barrier around the school, myself, and the city. The larger they get the weaker they are though, because of thinning out. I put it up so that Arotis distortion powers do not affect us.

 **Nohasu -**

When u say distortion powers

Well I am kinda skrewed then because u guys never fill me in on shit

 **Tomu -**

You could just read the messages.

 **Aron -**

We do you just don't pay attention or do ki, or open your third eye!

 **Nohasu -**

I do all of that

 **Aron -**

You're working on the third eye? You still drink monster though lol

Where's aroti? I think I'm starting to sense it

 **Nohasu -**

Is he a physical being as well as spiritual

I attempted to put a shield up around me and my house

 **Aron -**

Mostly physical, but he possesses tremendous Ki abilities as well.

 **Nohasu -**

But me doesn't know if it worked

 **Aron -**

If you can "sense" your shield, and get a feeling of security, it most likely worked.

 **Nohasu -**

So am I going to see a giant monster smashing up new york

 **Aron -**

Who knows where it will land.

I want to fight it.

My foolish brother will behold it and I'll laugh in his face saying: I was right! Because he doesn't believe aliens exist anymore.

Let alone supernatural powers

And he admits he can even feel ki

 **Tomu -**

Since Aroti is very lazy, he will attempt to control people to search for us, for him.

 **Aron -**

Well I wonder who will find me... So how will he deal with us then?

 **Tomu -**

He'll try to strip us of the Factors of Existence, and try to erase us the same way he obliterated Xarnokrus.

 **Aron -**

Yes but when his minions find us what will they do?

 **Tomu -**

Attempt to haul us outside any shields we have set up.

 **Aron -**

MUAHAHAHAHA!

 **Nohasu -**

So this should be fun

 **Tomu -**

It is getting epic, I can agree.

 **Aron -**

That will give me time to transcend!

 **Tomu -**

Unless it's Chansu Kuzu-Katsura that picks you up and hauls you outside.

 **Nohasu -**

So we basically just fight of wave after wave of minions. Then a boss level at the end this will be just like a video game

 **Aron -**

Oh please. I know three weak spots on him

 **Tomu -**

What did you find out?

 **Aron -**

I did actually put a program on my law of attraction hole for video game reality

 **Tomu -**

There is a 70% chance that Aroti will 'hang' right outside the Earth's atmosphere, far away to be minorly detected, but close enough to affect people.

 **Aron -**

That's what I thought

 **Tomu -**

We think alike in this topic, it seems.

 **Aron -**

Great minds think alike. (Epic cliche line)

 **Nohasu -**

OK so we don't have his daunting physical appearance to worry about just yet

 **Tomu -**

What three weak spots did you find out?

 **Aron -**

Diaphragm/stomach will forcefully defeat him but if not possible, lower back, and left cheek bone.

 **Tomu -**

How'd you find that out?

 **Aron -**

I can sense it

 **Tomu -**

Ah, I see.

 **Aron -**

So I think we have a chance. My video game clause may have just saved ass

 **Tomu -**

Perhaps it has.

 **Aron -**

So... I wonder if we can level up...

 **Tomu -**

Defeat all the zombies.

 **Nohasu -**

Awesome I go for the diaphragm anyway because noone can fight if they can't breath

aroti may attack the deans because we have to listen to them

 **Tomu -**

The who?

 **Aron -**

That's true but I'm not sure he knows about that

 **Nohasu -**

ehh

 **Tomu** -

who're the deans?

 **Aron -**

LOL

 **Nohasu -**

lawl

 **Tomu -**

Serious, though. Who're they?

 **Aron -**

The guys that get people in trouble, me. Bowman is one

 **Tomu -**

Oh, undercover staff.

 **Aron -**

Not even close to undercover

 **Nohasu -**

yes i am kinda shocked u dont know who the deans are

 **Tomu -**

Sounds like it, though. Do they all have the name Dean?

 **Nohasu -**

gbbvkj gljhgkhfckytdlutmujgtjhgjuktggfvktfkugtk

i just faceplanted into my keyboard

 **Aron -**

I'm literally giggling to this

Ok so sir ash head is a dean

 **Tomu -**

Who?

 **Aron -**

Mr. Bo, and Mr. Migi.

 **Tomu -**

Oh, who're they?

 **Aron -**

The deans.

 **Tomu -**

Their first name is Dean, then?

 **Aron -**

They give detentions and shit and NO

Dean is a title. Like janitor

 **Tomu -**

Ok, now I understand.

 **Aron -**

He really is from another dimension lol

 **Tomu -**

Meh. Stuff tends to be different.

Somewhat.

 **Aron -**

So can aroti beat your reset ability?

 **Tomu -**

He's unaffected by it.

 **Aron -**

Thought so

 **Tomu -**

He's the same, only one.

 **Aron -**

Good.

 _End of Line_

The students all decide to stop for the day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by the SCP Foundation Community. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.**

* * *

Another day of conversations.

 _Chat Log:-:September 11th, 2014_

 **Aron -**

So, where around the planet is aroti currently?

 **Tomu -**

Somewhere just outside the Earth's atmosphere.

 **Aron -**

But which side

 **Tomu -**

In space there's zero gravity.

IDK, in orbit.

 **Aron -**

Yeah I know, I guess that's hard to sense for you too huh?

 **Tomu -**

What do you mean?

 **Aron -**

Which side of the planet he's on. Is he hovering over us, or china?

 **Tomu -**

Right now?

Northern Mexico.

 **Aron -**

Ok he knows lol

 **Nohasu -**

Lawl

 **Aron -**

So... Do people not think for themselves after aroti gets them?

 **Tomu -**

They can still think, but their top priority is _its_ top priority.

 **Aron -**

I wonder... Can I have sex and then if I cure them they'll forget...

 **Tomu -**

How does sex make them forget?

 **Aron -**

It won't but I want to

 **Nohasu -**

What if it brings them back

Enhancements.

 **Aron -**

Illuminate can't beat aroti. And I actually knew that

 **Nohasu -**

Why don't we attempt to trick aroti into destroying the Illuminati before we fight him

 **Aron -**

So first, hordes of enemies, next aroti, then more hoards of armed enemies, then aliens, then tyrant alien.

No. I like this way better. More fun

 **Tomu -**

He isn't very interested in the human race itself, just Time distortions.

 **Aron -**

We cause lots of those don't we lol

 **Tomu -**

Yep.

 **Nohasu -**

Well just saying he may be a better ali

 **Aron -**

Btw, do you know some guy around the school that wears crystals? Someone was talking about him.

 **Tomu -**

I'm not aware of every single person in the school, only 49%.

 **Aron -**

Do not bring weapons (duh) tomorrow. Just start with hands/feet, then go to commons, there's something useful there, then go to the gym.

 **Nohasu -**

Then u have to transending by tomorrow. I've already seen a lot of strange weather reports

 **Aron -**

Yes I know. But video game reality clause gives the idea that we may have to level up a little.

 **Nohasu -**

Have u transcended yet

 **Aron -**

No. But I will. And I've been feeling much stronger lately. With ki as well.

 **Nohasu -**

I tried to put a shield around myself and my house

 **Aron -**

Good. We need protection from time distortion, and I doubt we'll be taken over.

 **Nohasu -**

I don't know if it was very strong tho

 **Aron -**

Did you read da thingy?

 **Nohasu -**

Yes I did. I would try to see what they are telling me but idk how

 **Aron -**

Your intuition will tell you to look at a clock randomly, and it will also tell you if that number feels important, then look it up in the number list and if you can't find it then just get something close.

It's usually over time with repeating numbers, but if your intuitions going like: THIS IS IMPORTANT then look.

 **Nohasu -**

Oh. That's it

 **Aron -**

Occasionally you'll add the numbers together to get a different one, like so: 956 9+5+6=20 And if you feel the need to go further, 2+0=2

 **Nohasu -**

What is a 5

 **Aron -**

5 has to do with changes that are usually positive.

Some twitching feeling says 4th hour it will begin or will have already begun.

I find you and Nohasu, then we gather other allies and go to the gym, I want you and the others to remain in the gym whilst I find some other allies

 **Tomu -**

You and Nohasu and allies will fight the Aroti directly, while I use a version of the Incarnation System to gradually, but surely weaken it.

 **Aron -**

Ok. But I think aroti will remain outside long enough for my transcension to begin

 **Tomu -**

Nohasu, what did the weather reports say?

 **Aron -**

Oh yeah what are they?

 **Nohasu -**

flooding, heavy snow fall, really cold temeratures up farther north. guess it was the timing that struck me funny

 **Aron -**

So he's pretty damn close ain't he?

 **Tomu -**

Definitely.

 **Aron -**

Likelihood of shit breaking out tomorrow? Still 80% or did it go up?

 **Tomu -**

85%.

 _End of Line_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by the SCP Foundation Community. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.**

* * *

DAY 4

 _Chat Log:-:September 12th, 2014_

 **Nohasu -**

Mr. Kawa-Musuko I need to know what you said to Jonī RIGHT NOW!?

 **Aron -**

Explain, ASAP

 **Tomu -**

We (Jonī and I) were laughing at how you (Aron) did not know we were laughing at you for not knowing that.

 **Aron -**

That's counter intuitive because then... Why would you be laughing in the first place?

 **Tomu -**

Just to get you confused.

 **Nohasu -**

This going to be an interesting argument

 **Tomu -**

First, Aron, can you still sense Aroti?

 **Aron -**

As much as I hate to admit it very slightly, but it feels as if he moved or I'm too frustrated to focus.

Silence Nohasu I speak of these things.

 **Tomu -**

He has retreated slightly due to seeing how prepared we are, and it has decided to work on breaking the shields and converting more people.

 **Nohasu -**

I didn't see any sign that anyone got converted

 **Tomu -**

People walking down the halls past the classroom doors, looking in to see us.

 **Aron -**

Yeah I did tell my shield to zap some energy from him and I felt a distinct increase in my own power. Also I saw a few signs Nohasu, there were people walking by my classroom looking at me quite strangely in a few of my classes

 **Nohasu -**

Oh. Me not see that

 **Aron -**

Hopefully he gets a few hundred and also Nohasu, he's not after you.

 **Tomu -**

He's after me and Aron.

 **Nohasu -**

Why not me

 **Aron -**

But still. I sensed a distinct energy from you and it was... Displeasing.

 **Tomu -**

Desolatus was messing around.

 **Aron -**

Hmmm... Aroti's giving me an awful lot of time to prepare.

 **Tomu -**

It's also preparing itself.

 **Aron -**

I know. But if it wanted to truly beat me, before my transcendence takes a large step would be his only time to strike.

 **Tomu -**

It wants to amass its forces and might not know about that.

 **Aron -**

That is true.

Question: could I find him in the sky if I looked on a clear night?

 **Tomu -**

A clear day, yes, if he's close enough.

 **Aron -**

How close is that lol

 **Tomu -**

As close as it takes for you to see him.

 **Aron -**

You son of a bitch

 **Tomu -**

What, the close it can get to us is just outside the shield you set up.

 **Aron -**

That's close enough for him to land on the field lol

I'm conserving shield size and power lol

 **Tomu -**

ok.

 **Aron -**

And it's only to stop time distortions, except my personal shield, that includes just about everything.

 **Tomu -**

Oh.

 **Aron -**

Now I'm getting good at shields. But they are as of yet mostly ineffective at physical attacks

 **Tomu -**

That may be a problem.

 **Aron -**

Cause he's humongous?

 **Tomu -**

Yes.

 _End of Line_

The next day, everyone was absent from the Chat Log. The day after however, conversation began anew.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by the SCP Foundation Community. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.**

* * *

DAY 5

 _Chat Log:-:September 14th, 2014_

 **Aron -**

Roughly how many limbs does aroti have? Does he have another name?

 **Tomu -**

He has several limbs.

Aroti is his name in a human language.

His other name is unpronounceable, it would take years just to memorize how to say it.

 **Aron -**

When you say several, do you mean tens, hundreds, or thousands?

 **Tomu -**

hundreds.

 **Aron -**

Other name of aroti. You claim it unable to be pronounced. Spell it.

 **Tomu -**

Atyuifghruiotlyusui.

My best English translation of it.

 **Aron -**

At (wif) (hroot) (yooswee)

 **Tomu -**

Ah-tee-u-eh-ef-guh-ruh-ui-aw-tee-lee-u-su-eui.

 **Aron -**

That's a long name

 **Tomu -**

The best translation I can do of it.

 **Aron -**

That's still a long name

 **Tomu -**

Agreed.

 **Aron -**

Clearly not one designed to be spoken by humans

 **Tomu -**

Correct.

 **Aron -**

I had a very interesting dream last night, it has hindered me 2 hours of sleep.

Not from fear, but a confident rage.

 **Tomu -**

Insomnia.

 **Aron -**

No, the dream literally intrigued me, and filled me with terrible rage.

I'm certain it means something.

It involved aroti.

 **Tomu -**

What did Aroti appear as in your dream?

 **Aron -**

He didn't really appear. He was more of a representation/thought. Here's both dreams:

I was in school, and I was able to create tornadoes using ki. I caused some of them to appear and disappear. (Others were being made by aroti) I was talking about aroti to the students and teachers whilst walking around the school. Then all of a sudden a large tornado was spawning right next to me. It was very difficult to defeat it but I did using ki. I was thought of as a hero from then on, apparently the school had cabins that we could stay in but there were people unrelated to school there, I talked to them a bit.

 _End of Line_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by the SCP Foundation Community. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.**

* * *

 **The Beginning of the End**

When they got to school the next morning, they noticed a peculiar pattern in the sky.

"What is that?", asked Nohasu

"It's Aroti.",replied Tomu

"How close is he?",asked Aron

"He's near, but hopefully he'll take awhile to get here.",said Tomu

And so the students went to their morning classes.

* * *

During fourth hour class, a large rumble was heard.

Suddenly, Aron and Nohasu appeared in Tomu's class, and together, all three of them went to the main gymnasium. In the gymnasium, there were a large amount of students, yet there were no staff members or teachers in sight. While they were there, they explained the situation to student population.

"Aroti is the thing that created time, but when a group of people, my group, stated using time, manipulating and traversing it, Aroti saw time as a mistake. Now see, I am several millennia old. A member from my group, Xarnokrus, tried to kill Aroti using time, by stripping its personal time away. Xarnokrus is no longer alive.",explained Tomu

The students were muttering to themselves.

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"So, that's not even Kodi?"

Suddenly, a large blast was heard and the far wall and hallway with doors leading to the front of the outside of the school was smashed. And there, was Aroti.

It was gigantic. It had the body shape of a giant squid standing on the tip of its tentacles. There were two bundles of tentacles at its waist, similar to human arms. The overall width of it was the perimeter of a medium sized skyscraper. Its body color was a featureless, grayish color. And at the front near the top, were a pair of small, humanlike eyes, that changed color with each blink.

The students screamed and in the midst of their mass hysteria, they fled in the opposite direction, away from Aroti, until almost all of the students were gone.

Tomu, Aron, and Nohasu were left. Also, two students were there as well. One, named Neisan, was there because he was simply curious about what would happen, and the second, named Burukku, was adept at metaphysics, so she had decided to join in the fight.

 **"Time User..."**


	8. Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by the SCP Foundation Community. I do not own Aroti, he is owned by himself.**

* * *

 _"Tempus Prohibere!"_ ,Tomu's voice rang out

Suddenly, everything froze, including Aroti, Aron, Burukku, Nohasu, and Neisan.

Suddenly, Aroti broke from the spell and shot an orb of energy at Tomu.

 **"Your time tricks do not affect me..."** ,said Aroti

"*Sigh*You never were affected, weren't you.",muttered Tomu, while dodging the orb.

Suddenly, Tomu's time spell wore off, and everything started moving again. Aron, Burukku, and Nohasu charged at Aroti and began using ki to blast at the tentacles at the ground. Then, Aroti turned the temperature down, so that it was freezing in the gymnasium, and then turned it up, so that tornadoes spawned.

Aron then used ki to disperse all of the tornadoes and then began to drain some energy from Aroti. Nohasu tried making some shields around them, but Aroti shot an energy orb at him, knocking him out, while knocking a door off its hinges on top of him. Burukku shot some energy blasts at Aroti's diaphragm.

 **"Pitiful mortals, why are you helping the Time User?..."** ,asked Aroti

"What do you mean?",asked Aron, before blocking an energy orb that Aroti shot at him.

 **"Association with the Time User means degeneration..."** ,replied Aroti, **"A defection from the Plan..."**

Then, Burukku shot more energy blasts at Aroti, causing it to pause. Tomu then sent a blast of energy at Aroti's eyes, causing it to topple over.

Aroti sent an orb of energy at Tomu, which Tomu slowed down. While Aron sent several blasts in succession at Aroti's eyes, diaphragm, and upper body; slaying it.

Tomu's time spell affecting the orb of energy wore off, and at the last second, he spoke an unknown incantation, and left Kodi's body, leaving a singular, dark hole at the center of Kodi's chest. Just then, the orb of energy hit Kodi, and because of it and Tomu's time magic; everything started to get sucked in, like a black hole in space.

Aron, Burukku, and Neisan(who was until then, off to the side watching everything) were pulled in. Not counting Nohasu, because he was still knocked out cold, and stuck under a door.

Once they had gone through, the dark hole vanished, and Kodi fell to the ground, and moved no more.

* * *

In a room that was filled with computers, lied Aron, Neisan, and Burukku, who were unconscious, on the floor.

Then, they slowly woke up...

 **"Puhuhuhuhu! Let's get this Despair Show started!"**


	9. Bonus

**Disclaimer: I do not own SCP/SCP Foundation Mythos, they are owned by the SCP Foundation Community. I do not own Hold On To You, it is completely owned by Nate Smith.**

* * *

In a room that was empty, except for an old jukebox, a song begins to play.

 _ **Hold On To You:**_

 _I've done my best to look inside_

 _But I've found nothing - no shame, no pride_

 _I need something to hang on to_

 _I miss when you were here by my side_

 _They dress you up to fit the part_

 _Believe that you don't have the heart_

 _Now I've grown so sick of running_

 _To find I'm only at the start (I'm at the start)_

 _They can call us heartless_

 _Hollow vessels of what we used to be_

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _Now commit this to your memories_

 _Say that we are nobodies_

 _Only shadows were meant to fade_

 _But I can't believe that it's true_

 _You're a memory I can't lose_

 _I'll hold on to you_

 _Remember, please remeber_

 _Remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I, who am I_

 _I can't find my way to reality_

 _Oh_

 _Got it memorized_

 _And my heart's a battle field_

 _And there's a war waging, a storm is raging on_

 _But I won't forgive myself_

 _If I fade away gone and forgotten_

 _If you disappear then would you fear_

 _That no one would miss you_

 _Well you're wrong 'cause I'm not letting go_

 _Of the days we shared_

 _They can call us heartless_

 _Hollow vessels of what we used to be_

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _Now commit this to your memories_

 _Say that we are nobodies_

 _Only shadows were meant to fade_

 _But I can't believe that it's true_

 _You're a memory I can't lose_

 _I'll hold on to you_

 _(Hold on to you)_

 _(Hold on to you)_

 _I'll hold on to you, yeah_

 _Remember, remember_

 _Please remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I, who am I_

 _I'm puppet in their game_

 _Remember, remember_

 _Please remember who I used to be_

 _Who am I, who am I_

 _I'm puppet in their game_

 _They can call us heartless_

 _Hollow vessels of what we used to be_

 _Don't you forget about me_

 _Now commit this to your memories_

 _Say that we are nobodies_

 _Only shadows were meant to fade_

 _But I can't believe that it's true_

 _You're a memory I can't lose_

 _I'll hold on to you_

* * *

A room...

A white room...

 **"Us... Not Us... Halfway Us..."** ,said a shadow, sporting a single, large eyeball as the only facial feature

 **"Mogege mogege mogege!"**


End file.
